


Distortion [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Accident, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Morality, Horror, Identity, Isolation, Loss of Identity, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Psychological Horror, loss of senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Harry wakes in darkness. A darkness that goes on and on without end. He can’t see or feel, he doesn’t know what’s happened. All he can do is hold on, replaying his memories to keep him sane. Until it’s over. Until he can go home again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Distortion [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distortion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393835) by [DorthyAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorthyAnn/pseuds/DorthyAnn). 



[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ct09y53x6hubl6q/distortion.mp3/file)

[Rionaa](https://soundcloud.com/rio-sambrook-661062021) · [Distortion](https://soundcloud.com/rio-sambrook-661062021/distortion)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback for the story on the source fic!


End file.
